Labels are commonly applied to various articles, including containers, to indicate the contents of the container and/or to provide other information about the article or container. Conventional labeling devices, however, are not well-suited for applying labels to articles or containers of different sizes or shapes. For this reason, multiple labeling devices are generally required to apply labels to articles of different shapes and sizes.
Since multiple labeling devices are required to label different size articles or containers, the cost associated with labeling various types of articles and containers can be significant. In addition, the use of multiple labeling devices can greatly reduce the speed in which labels can be applied, since the operator must constantly switch between different labeling devices when applying labels to articles of different shapes and/or sizes.